The green Eyed boy next door
by alwaysreading25
Summary: At age 6 little Derek thought he had his life planned out he didn't need anybody but his father & Simon. He'd grow up to be a strong good werewolf like his father had said not like the bad ones, he would protect his family. He would to go school and get all good grades to make his dad proud and he would never ever get married because girls had cooties that is until he seen Chloe AU
1. Chapter 1 Moving

The little green eyed boy next door Edison group never existed. They have normal powers. I start all the group at age 5 to 6. Its gonna be in dereks pov I'll have a few chapter thought out the story in other pov but dereks the main pov because i just love him so much. **TheDisclamer** Sadly i dont own dp or derek :( Anyways on with the reading and such kelley armstrong owns derek thesexgod and everything DP

* * *

Chapter.1

"Derek have u seen my colouring book? Or my dinosar?! We cant leave anything behinde what happens if someone eles finds them and keeps them!?" Simon has huge tears running down his little chubby baby face leaving tracks of salt water. Letting out a sigh I walked to his room thats right next to mine to try and find his stuff. I turned around and look at simon as i walked into his room. im a couple inches taller then him. Unlike his blonde hair and almonde shaped light brown eyes, my looks consist of emerald green eyes and hairs dark brown that's almost black that hangs long covering my face just the way i like it. Apart from are looks were the tightest brothers anyone has seen thick as theifs dad says. My father adopted me after my parents were killed. The police found no other family so they contacted my parents close family friend which was mr bae my adopted fAther. Mr. Bae is a lawyer and a very good one at it lots of people always get him to work for them.

So when dad got a job offer in buffalo that he said pays top doller he told me and simon to pack our bags and that were moving. Of couse simon whined begging to stay saying he doesnt want to leave his new friends or our house. I dont need any of that I got dad and simon my two bestfriends if i asked for anything eles it wod be to much. Someone like me shouldnt have so much stuff to be thankful for i dont deserve it. So thats how im helping my brother look for his dinosar and colouring book.

"Ill look for them down stairs kay derek."

After moving some of the clothes that were still not packed in tbe closet i seen his curious george back pack & sticking out were his dinosar and colouring books. " I found them simon!" i said turning around and walking out of the closet even thought im tall for my age at the age of six i fianlly passed the door nobs of the closet door. My wolf senses hear simon run full fource from the down stariz kitchen as he tinny feet stop up the stairs in a clunck thump clunck thump. Then dashing tbrew the hallway finaly reach the door to his room. His tiny face is bright pink from running. Despit all tge running for a five year old that would tire him out usally he still has enough to tackle me full force. "Thank you derek! Ypu saved merice! And if i lost my superman colouring book i would have to start all over." the dimples on his cheeks brightend his smile Simon is actually good at colouring for a five year old beside toys and friends its one thing he can't get enough of.

Dad has to go buy couring books every four days because he goes threw so many. You know how they say opposits attract its like me and simon he is a socal butterfly thats so bright and full of engery and loves to draw and colour. Me I dont like to anyone besides simon no one eles would understand me besides dad. Since im a young werewolf I still have to learn and many other super naturals like dads friend tom was shocked dad took me in because of the dangers I could cause him. I like to keep in the dark out of spot light were no one would look at me twice and instead of colouring I love math. The numbers that add then take away can do so much more with a few numbers and knowing that there will always be a awser at the end. Since i dont always get awnsers about my race or abything like that i stick to my numbers that will always give an answer. Plus i dont like surprises. They can be scary not knowing anything, I like to know stuff.

I could hear dads shoes thumping up the stairs I continued to help simon pack his thing since all my clothes and few toys are long ago packed. Simon was nothing close to be done. Behnde us Dad letout a breath "Derek what would i do without you?" simon, dad and I burst into a fit of laughing. After trying to stop laughing me and Simon both clutching our sides from the pain we both looked at each other and burst out laughing again. "Okay I'll finish up here Derek you and simons dinner are on the table." simon and I walked out of the room as dad started packing simons things. When me and simon reached the top of the stairs simon held out his hand. When we were a bit younger simon used to be scared of going down the Stairs so i would gave him my hand and on the count of ten we would race down the stairs making it an advanture for him. He wasnt scared of going down anymore it was just tradition for me and him to do it everytime we went down The stairs. Simon laughed all the way down the stairs all twenty five of them. I had to count every single step knowing the stairs everytime as a habit. I wonded how many steps on the stairs in the new house in buffalo?

Our house here in alabany is bare now the walls repainted white, our family picutes all stuffed into boxes ready for our new house just the table out with the chairs with chinses food on paper plates left in our once decorated kitchen. Me and simon sit down and start eatting. Its quiet and peaxefull untill i hear the rocking of simons chair. He always fiddles when he has somthing on his mind. "whats on your mind simon?"

" how do you know that somthig on my min... Never mind. Im just wondering what bufflo is like what happens if the teachers dont let us colour or the stores are run by old people who hate colouring books?! Or if i dont make friends there because im the new kid?" i could see the worry in simons eyes. I just smiled at him. " considering grade one is colouring a d learning how to count I think the teacher will let us colour and buffalo is huge so if there is a store run by old hating colouring old people theres atleast has to be one store that sells colouring books. You always make friends at new schools in the first half an hour. Its my job not to make any friends because I dont need any." simon smiled at me knowing I crushed any doubt that was in his mind I started eating I'm was so hungry. After dinner me and simon went to go change into pajamis and brush our teeth.

" hey derek did you see the new kind of toothbrush it plays music when you brush your teeth isnt that cool! Do you think dad will get me one?" i nod my head in agreement. Considering dad can never say no to Simon he will for sure get that singing toothbrush. Me and simon head for dads room since both our beds are packed we have to share dads bed. We lay on both sides of dad. He tucks both of us in and kisses our fore heads "Good night boys get some sleep we have a big day tomorow finaly moving to our new home. I closed my eyes and pictured the advantures i would have with dad and simon. Little did i know a little short blnde girl was going to change that

* * *

I can picture little derek being so cute and such. I really want to get derek personality since im pretty much not a werewolf or a guy its hard channel him so feedback is apreciated and plz dont be mean its my first fanfic and ill try better next time plz my pretties reveiw! Reveiw! P.S i need a beta Urs truly ***AlwaysReading25**


	2. Chapter 2 He always did love strawberrie

I KNOW I HAVE MISTAKES I NEED A BETA ASAP! Since its summer I'm hoping to update when ever I can mostly once a week over more if you guys are good. It sucks because i just broke the knuckle on my pinky so its hard to type. But since I'm so stoked I'm going to give you another chapter so soon :) Why you might ask? Because our high school cheerleading team is gonna try fund raise to go to tronto for nationals :D BTW watch for my twist in the story and once in a while im going to do pov switch

anyways i don't own dp or any of the characters they belong to the amazing Kelly Armstrong

* * *

Chapter 2.

POV:chloe

Imaginary friends. That's what the doctor told her father. Weren't imaginary friends suppose to be nice and actually be your friend. The people who visited Chloe weren't nice they made fun of her stutter and teased her and most of all they scared her. Since other kids thought she was weird none of them wanted to be her friends. Chloe had movies , they were her friend. She could always guess the plot, there were no surprises she didn't like surprises.

Today was the day she was going with her father to visit her mother. They always visited her on Sundays, no matter what Sundays were her favorite day of the week.

"Chloe time to get up you don't want your father to be waiting like last time because you slept in" Annette shrieked. Chloe new better then-to stay in bed. If she didn't Annette wouldn't put an extra wagon wheel in her lunch for school. Chloe loved wagon wheels, they were her favorite. Chloe jumped From her bed. The wooden floor was cold, when wasn't it cold in her room. There was a knock then Annette came in.

"Chloe hurry up or i wont do your hair". She followed her nanny into her bathroom. Chloe was small and short compared to everything so that's why she has a stool she stand on just to even see the long strawberry hair goes down to her waist, her dad said she has the most blue eyes ever even the oceans are jealous. She knew her father was just saying that because that's what dads were suppose to do. In the mirror she seen nothing but a chubby face little girl who had blonde eyelashes and was short even for girls her age. Chloe has lots of pictures of her mom she was beautiful. Chloe thought her mother was an angel she was beautiful enough to be one. After Annette was done braiding her her hair she looked up at her.

"Annet-tte do you th-think I-I will ever be a-as beau-autiful as my mm-om" The nanny looks into her wide eyes. She looks exactly like her mother. The only thing she got from her father are her worry lines on her forehead. She nodded her head. " You already look so much like her in every way, and don't let anyone tell you different ever you hear me?."Chloe just nods her head feeling a little better. Annette lays a pale blue dress on her bed and leaves her to change. She wanted so badly to be like her mother. Her mother spoke her mind with a strong voice, Chloe on the other hand stutters.

Standing at the top of the stairs Chloe holds her hand out from old habits. Her moms not here to run down with her anymore. How long has she been gone. A half a year, Chloe grabbed onto her necklace her mother gave her and ran down the stairs as her little five year old legs can. Her father Steven sanders was waiting at the door for her in his usual suit, when didn't he not wear a suit. Chloe hated his suits, you couldn't play around in them or run and build sand castles she thought. He smiled sadly at her, why doesn't he smile big anymore he used to when her mother would make silly faces at them both to get them to laugh. Its probably because her mom would never make silly faces again. Chloe missed those faces to.

Hand in hand they walked to Melos car. It was going to be a silent car ride, it always was. When they finally got there they pulled up to the gate the security guard came out. His name was ted, she like ted her always gave her green lollipops when it was time to go. He smiled a smile like Chloe's dad and waved them through. Melos parked in front of the building and left to find parking. The sign by the door read "Heavens-bees for the mentally ill" Chloe didn't know what mentally ill meant. The lady at the front waved them through. The walked down the hallways until they reached the room B16. Her father lightly knocked on the door twice and twisted the doorknob. Together they both stepped in the room. She was sitting by the window on her favorite chair. Whispering to her self under her breath As soon as she heard the door open her once long blonde hair chopped short whipped around. She smiled the same smile Chloe would always remember.

"Your wearing your necklace right Chloe? You always have to wear it or they'll find you. They can never find you or you'll end up like me"

"Of course I'm wearing my necklace we pinky swore and you can't brake them right mommy?"

* * *

Derek POV:

Derek decided he hates cars, he hates traffic. Most of all he hates planes. They were to stuffy. On any normal kid it would seem he had ADHD but being a werewolf it was just bunched up energy he needed to burn off. Staying still for so long is horror. Luckily it was all over they finally made it to their new home. The house was huge! It faintly smell of strawberries, and vanilla. After Derek finally stopped looking at the house go and help the movers pack things out of the truck. After all his father always said he was polite to help people out. A couple of the movers eyed him doubtfully when he reach for a bigger box. There jaws drop to the ground when he picked it up with ease.

"You can pick your jaws off the ground." he couldn't hold his fit of laughter. Kit looks over at his son and just starts laughing with him. The weight of the box was like nothing for Derek being a werewolf. See I'm can bee good I'm not bad he thought. Derek once wanted to be a firefighter but kit said they didn't get paid that well. Even thought kit was only joking to his son, Derek took it series. He was determined to get a good job that normal people got that paid well she he could buy a big mansion where his father and Simon lived with them and only them. All of Simon's girl friends could only visit. That's another thing Derek didn't like was girls. They giggled way to much, always talked to much. They practically eat nothing, at lunch time at Derek's old school he seen all them berly touched there a waste he thought. You cant play sports with some of them, there to fragile so whats the point of em'?

Derek just finished putting his fifth box into the new home. He looks over to find his brother trying to push a box three times his size. His bottom lip quivers, His tiny almond eyes shut tight. He pushed with all his tiny body can muster. Derek clears his throat trying with all his might not to brake out laughing. Simon opens his eyes but his bottom lip still sticks out.

"Do you want any help with that?" Simon just shakes his hair and the fine blonde hair flops with him.

"Hey isn't your monkey George still in dads car? Don't you think it might be to hot in there for him?" Simons mouth drops open and then he runs as fast as he can to their dads car. Derek turns around and begins to push the box towards the new house. Its a tad heavy for the young werewolf but he just bites his lip. He wont complain, he doesn't ever want to complain. Derek's sense picked up a car driving down their street since it was a culdesac he knew they must live around here. The strawberries and vanilla hit him like he was dropped into a pool of it. It wasn't to over whelming like when humans wear perfume. It was natural, it came from the car that just pulled up into the driveway of the house right next to theirs.

First stepped out two men, the one with the cool driver hat went around opened the door and out jumped an angel.

Her hair went to her tiny waist. Even from a far you could see her curly blonde eyelashes, her lips were a cupids bow so perfect. In one hand a lollipop that was green then in her other tinny hand was a container of strawberries. She was the source of strawberries and vanilla. His heart never pounded this fast before. Oh no he was going to die. He leaned up against the box and seen his father go over and great the man and the angel. His father introduced himself and shakes the man and the angles hand then looked over and called for him in Simon. Her eyes were bluer then any ocean he had ever seen. When she looked over at him he leaned to hard on the box and the box goes back and Derek lands on his bum. She starts to walk over a worried expression on her face. She is so graceful its almost like a dance.

"Ar-Are you o...ok?" H shakes his head fast still caught in her eyes.

She looks down and offers the container of strawberries towards Derek. "Would you like one?" He takes one out, its a perfect red and smells sweet. He pops it in his mouth and never tasted anything so sweet. "Annette puts some sugar on them if I'm good but not to much or she said myth..teeth would rot and fall out, I..m ch..chloe."

She offers her tiny hand out to shake his. It looks like a tiny seashell. Her eyes go wide. "Your eye co..colour is the same as my lollipop! I would give ii..it to you bu..bu..but i licked already.

He looked into her eyes " Im Derek

She waves at him then dances back to catch up with her father. He cant wait till he can see her again. They'll be the best of friends he decided. Even if she was a girl and did have cooties he didn't care.

"Dad whats wrong with Derek" Derek was to deep in thought to hear his brother or father.

"He did always love strawberries"

* * *

OMGAWD THEY FINALLY MET! btw i decided to update once a week and if you review you get a hug from simon :3 or chloe might share her strawberries so review :D REVIEW!

***Alwaysreading25**


	3. Chapter 3 Swimming lessons and playdates

I just want to say thanx for all the review you guys seriesly made me happy no lie i love you guys for reviewing i never thought this would get attention ;') and when you guys Favorited it it freaked no lie but none the less on with the chapter

p.s thanx for putting up with my errors i have yet to find a beta so come on people :) i mean you get to read chapters after im done :D

oh and I sadly don't own the DP series or any of the characters :'(

Chapter 1 Play date

Derek pov

Derek loved summer. He loved sleeping and ice cream and most of all the beach. What he didn't really like was when it was way to hot. Derek's hair would stick to his skin. He would sweat way to much, and sleeping at night was impossible. When Derek didn't get enough sleep he would be cranky. No one wanted to deal with a cranky Derek.

Once Derek had slept with out his superman blanket because it was still hot. His black hair stuck to his scalp and forehead. He dragged his feet out of the bed forcing his self to get up. He can hear only his dad was up. The sun was blaring into the windows as Derek made his way over to the washroom. He grabbed his favorite batman towel. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair brushed from his face and his green eyes screamed for attention against his sun kissed tan skin. He looked slightly older then six maybe turning eight. He hated looking older. he hated the thought of growing up but he had to take of his family so he had to be grown up. 'Would Chloe mind if he looked grown up or would he scare her'. He thought he didn't ever want to do that he wanted to be her best friend for life.

Derek finished drying his hair with the towel and its hair found its way back to his eyes. He walked out of the bathroom down to the hallway to simons room. The door was closed and on the door was a piece of paper. It read "Stay out of Simons room, Only Derek and Dad only". His lips turn up trying not to laugh at the sign because it was only just the three of them. Besides Simon was o nice to keep anybody out of his room. He knocked twice before entering his room. Like always he was dead to the world. His blonde hair messed up and sticking out in all directions. His stuffed animal tucked tightly in his arms his thumb in his mouth. Derek could hear the steady beat of simns hear and the his small chest rising and falling. His favorite curious George blanket tangled between this legs. A small smile reached Derek's face. He gently shook his brother. Simon rubbed his eye and his little mouth stretched out in yawn and he blinked furiously before smiling back at Derek. Both of them were excited

Today was the first day of swimming lessons. Derek couldn't wait he usually was't excited about anything but this was diffren't. Chloe was going to the swimming lessons to. It was Derek's big chance to make Chloe his bestfriend forever. He had all summer of being her neighbour and twice a week for swimming lessons. He was determined, but he was scared he was going to get tongue tied in front of Chloe and she would think he was weird or scary or something. What if she found out she was a werewolf, she would never want to be his friend. She would be scared of him and never be his bestfriend. He decided it was worth a shot, maybe Chloe wouldn't care, that's all he could hope for.

As Simon lazily got out of bed and dragged his feet along his older brother they walked through the hall way, it was still kind of blank after a few days in the new house. Most of the pictures of them weren't hung up. The new house had a bigger spiral stair case. Simon looked up at his brother.

"Did you find out how many stairs there are in the one?" H smirked at him he knew Derek loved anything to do with numbers. He let out a little chuckle. Derek nodded his head.

"Of course thirty two but I'm not sure if i should count the middle plat form there does it count? Or does it count as two?" Simons little blond eyebrow turned up in confusion. Sometimes he never understood his brothers 'smart talking-ness'.

Derek offered his hand to Simon and he took it without hesitating."On the count of three Si...One...Two...Three!" The brothers flew down the stairs hand in hand getting used to the new carpet under their tinny toes. Their laughter filled the house and Kit heard them from the kitchen. The brothers followed the smell of waffles adn strawberry sauce all the way to the kitchen.

Kit looked up at his sons and couldn't help but smile. They both pulled out there chairs by the table both smiling ear to ear. It was their favorite breakfast. Plus kit had bought whip cream.

"You boys hungry?" He started laughing when they both nodded there heads staked there plates high and then drenched it in strawberry sauce then topped it off with the whip cream. It was quiet in the house except for forks scraping against their plates.

Derek and Simon were in sugar heaven. Little child cloud nine. Derek was working on his last waffle. Whipcream and strawberry sauce dripped all over his face but compared to Simon he was clean. Simon have it in his hair and all over his neck. They both finished up their breakfast. Kit had already packed what was needed for the boys so after he managed to get his sons clean he piled them in the car.

Yup Derek still hated cars. The seat belt rubbed against his shirt, the car seat held him in place so he couldn't move. This one wasn't all that bad thought they were headed to there very first practice ever. Derek s fingers drummed against his car seat. He had checked and double checked to make sure he had everything for today. The car was going slow on purpose Derek thought. Every stop light seemed to turn red. He let out a loud sigh in pure agony.

"Will be there soon Derek, I know you don't like cars but hold in for five more minutes then will be there."Derek knew he should be patience and listen to his father. So he sucked up any whiny comments that were about to slip from his enough as kit said they pulled into the parking lot of the pool. Simon was bouncing in his car seat. His father pulled into an empty parking spot close to the entrance of the pool. Quick as lighting the boys clicked open their seatbelts. Grabbed their backpacks and went out the door their dad opened for them because the child lock was on. Having a werewolf, and a sorcerer kids you would be crazy not both grabbed onto kits hand and looked both ways before they crossed the street. As soon as the automatic doors opened the smell of chlorine hit Derek nose like you wouldn't believe it. But the smell of strawberry quickly drowned it out. It was Chloe no doubt Derek would sell his soul that it was Chloe. He smelled her before he seen her.

Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing all blue today. In one hand she carried her towel and her hello kitty back pack. In the other the uniform green bathing suit.

She turned around then waved at Derek and Simon meditatively recognizing them. The lady who was her nanny took her by her hand and lead her to the girls change room. Kit pulled along the boys to sign them in. The lady at the front went to the back and came with Simons and Dereks uniform swimming trunks and goggles. Then kit pulled them toward the boys changing rooms. He handed them the right size both of them quickly changed as fast as they could so they could get into the pool faster.

Kit left them look as his sons jumped into the pool and he joined the rest of the parents.

The water was just the right tempture. It was cool yet wet warm against his skin. The coach blew his whistle and called the children to gather in a circle. Chloe was the last one out of the change room. She shyly was twiddling her thumbs and ever so lightly climbed down the ladder unlike most who just jumped in. She waddled over to the group but kept her distance from anybody. Derek pulled on Simon's hand toward Chloe. She smiled shyly at the brothers as they standed next to her.

"H... Derek and Si..Simmmon"

"Hey Chloe is this your first class at this pool?" Simon asked Chloe as the coach told them to neaten the circle.

She shook her head" This is my second year here i graduated from guppy to School fish." She smiled at them both.

Derek smiled at her. Andrew called for partners and quickly as it was out of his mouth a blonde girl who said her name was Liz asked Simon to be partners. Derek nervously pushed his hair out of his eyes then turned to Chloe.

"Ummm Chloe do you wanna be my partner? I mean you don't have to if you want to." He nervously bit his lip looking down at Chloe. She smiled widely at Derek. He notice she was missing one tooth on the right corner of her teeth. She grabbed onto Derek's hand and pulled him to the end of the pool where the kids were lining up. Derek's mouth popped open. Shaking his head he recovered and caught up with Chloe. Andrew was passing out a piece of cloth to each partners. The three leg race. Chloe started giggling. Derek looked down at chloe and smiled.

"I think were going to lose since I...I'm s. short." Derek let out a small laugh.

"Well i think we'll be the coolest loser ever then." She only giggled louder.

"That's an oxymoron" Derek tide the not around Chloe's small leg and his.

"Everyone touch the wall and on the count of three. One...two...three!" Andrew yelled

Little bodies took of in a splash. Both Chloe and Derek laughed their head's of waddling over to the end. They were in second behind two girls Derek believed to be Tori and Rae. He knew because they both threw a fit and Chloe explained the two hated each other. Unfortently everyone had partners but the two.

Derek picked Chloe's weight and started going fast because there was no way he was going to lose to thing one and thing two. He pasted the girls and Chloe let out a cry of victory. They reached the end of the pool first. They both let out cries of victory. Chloe put her hand up for a high five and Derek made sure not to hit to hard. She was smiling so hard you could berly see her blue eye's that swam with joy. Derek's hearts were doing round off back handsprings.

"Hey D..Derek want to come over tt..t...tomorrow and have a play date? We could watch one of my movies or play ...sorry, i like sorry do you? I..I Like being your .partner Derek D..Do you wanna be bestfriends?" She held out her pinky and Derek wrapped his around her tiny one and shook his head.

After the game they still had to be partners. Derek wouldn't complain. Chloe was the best partner next to Si. At the end of the lesson after learning what a butterfly stroke was they had a relay race. Sadly the two came second next to Simon and Liz who were speedy little bullets. They all climbed out and headed for the change rooms. Derek washed the chlorine from his hair and changed into his clothes. Kit was waiting outside for his sons. They both wore grins from ear to ear. Derek especially. Chloe wanted to be his bestfriend.

"Did you boys have fun?"

"I won the relay race dad did you see it?! Me and Liz smoked everyone. It was tottaly awesome.!" Simon was bouncing on his feet.

"how bout you Derek?"

"It was good me and Chloe are bestfriends and she asked if me and her can have a play date tomorrow at her house please. Please i wont ask for anything again but this." Derek's words spilled out fast, but kit just smiled and nodded his head.

"Bye D...De..Derek!" Chloe waved at Derek across the room.

Derek didn't mind the car ride home at all. All he could thing about was tomorrow, He was going to have playdate with chloe

* * *

I spoil you guys today with over 2,000because the late update i do have really good excuse so dont hate me I have been getting up at 7am this whole week to voulenteering to work at this kids camp for my church. Till 3 pm this whole week then helping out after that so it has left me drained. But hope you loved this one i gave extra chlerek to apologies for you because i love you so please review! **REVIEW if you guys review! that means chapter faster!** its huge motivator for me and remember favorite and review

**P.S STILL NEED A BETA!**

**Alwaysreading25 3**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm more of a Pepsi person

So guys I'm have been kicking myself for a while now I can't believe I let you guys down so I promise I'm going to try and update with longer chapters I hate writers block I wrote a chapter but had to scrape it all because I didn't like where it was going but I'm back so sorry for leaving P.S I have got good news I finally have a beta so that means you won't have to put up with my horrible grammar :"D btw I came back seen how many people reviewed Please reviews motivate me :D so thanks guys :')

Disclaimer

Simon: why did you leave us?

Me; I'm so sorry I'm ashamed of my self

Simon: I won't forgive you ever and you don't own Darkest powers

Me: BRB my life is over

Anyway after a much needed update on with the reading my lovelies

**4. its ok I don't like coke much I'm more of a Pepsi person**

All Chloe could think about last night and this morning was how soft Derek's hands were, I mean weren't

Boys supposed to have cuties and smell like garbage? But Derek didn't seem to have the disease and he didn't smell like garbage he smelt like the forest when she and her parents used to take their afternoon walks. But why was Derek different than most boys he was certainly taller than most boys. Chloe knew he was special that's why she decided they would be the best of friends. But she was sure her friend wouldn't want a smelly Chloe so the first thing to do was take a bath before he came over today. She was excited.

Much to Chloe's 5 year disappointment she still couldn't see over the counter of her washroom. So she stood on her stool while Annette blow dried her wet hair. The smell of Chloe's favorite strawberry smelling shampoo filled her nose when her hair was flying everywhere. Chloe's toes kept wiggling she was excited for when Derek got here she was going to show him her huge movie collection. She had every Disney movie known to man. She was scared a tad she wanted Derek to think she was cool he was a year older he probably thought she was a five year old baby. She looked down at her green tinker bell shirt and thought it was childish. Running to her room to find a shirt more adult like. She decided on a blue t-shirt. Then looking up at her hello kitty clock she seen she took too long and Derek would be here any minute and her room was a mess from all her clothes being flung all over the place. Here tinny hands reached up to where her necklace would be and felt nothing looking down her neck was naked.

Taking a running start she dove into the huge mountain of clothes she couldn't lose her mother's necklace. She really needed to get rid of some clothes she had way too much the huge pile that she lay under was a big hint. Tiny Chloe was too focused on finding the necklace she didn't hear Derek walking up the stairs. Or maybe Derek was just really quiet.

Derek tried to bite his check to stop smiling but he couldn't stop grinning then he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his tummy sides started to ache. Looking at Chloe and how the big pile of clothes was taller than her and how her hair was standing up in all directions from static. He thought she looked like a kitten with her big blue eyes and a shirt on top of her head.

Needless to say she was a bit embarrassed, there goes looking more adult. Then she started to laugh with Derek till they had tears running down their cheeks rolling on the ground holding their bellies.

Even thought they were both lying on the ground Derek was still taller so he looked down at Chloe

"Whatch doin?"

Remembering what she was looking for she stood up. "I-I lost my m-moms necklace she gave m-me" her tiny pink lips began to quiver. Derek quickly jumped up and smiled at Chloe.

"I'll help you look for it Chloe." Knowing you couldn't find anything in the big mess Derek starts putting Chloe's clothes on hangers she joins in and soon her room is clean again. Still the pendant is yet to be found. Chloe's worried but not as much before because Derek's helping her. He won't let her down. He grabs her tiny soft hands and leads her to her bed and sits her down. "Ok think to where you last had it and will trace your steps from there". She had a bad habit of biting her lip when she was thinking.

She had it when she woke up. Had it when she was eating breakfast. Then she took it off before she jumped into the tub Annette had run in for her. She quickly jumped up and ran out the door as fast as her 5 year old feet would go. Derek taking after her not wanting to be left out. Her house is huge and if he wasn't following her he would be lost for sure. For someone who had short legs Chloe was fast. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and it trailed behind her. He swears nothing on the planet smelled as good as Chloe's strawberry shampoo. After how many doors they pass they finally reach her bathroom. Resting on the little hook beside the tub is Chloe's necklace.

She pulls the chain over her head but the clasp gets stuck in her hair. Pulling on it only makes it worse she descried. Thankfully Derek comes in and saves her. She starts laughing looking in the mirror and seen Derek who towers over Chloe concentrating so had on freeing her from the clasp.

He looks up. "What's funny" he honestly didn't know why she was laughing. Giving a very innocent kitten look. " oh nothing you just stick your bottom lip out when you're trying to get the necklace of"

Finally after getting the necklace off Derek's cheeks are tinted pink. She just smiled up at him. Yup he was definitely glad they were best friends. She was someone he could be himself around without the worry of scaring her.

She made a waving motion to follow her. Stopping right in front of these big double doors she looked over at him. "This is the place of magic where dreams come true." She tried to say it with a series face but she and Derek just start laughing. Chloe grabs Derek's hand and pushed the doors open to her home theatres room complete with her favorite red seats just like in the theatres. Derek's mouth made a popping sound as his jaw dropped in awe. She smiled up at Derek then ran over the huge self. Looking up at all the videos Derek couldn't decide where to even start looking.

"Pick one" Chloe smiled up at him. Then he saw the movie he wanted to watch. Hercules, popping in the DVD they sat back and relaxed. At the funny parts they would laugh till tears ran down their cheeks and mouthing the words to the songs quietly so the other wouldn't notice. Then at the scary parts well as scary as Disney could make a movie they would scoot closer to each other. Half way threw the movie Chloe jumped out of her seat.

"We forgot some snacks lets go get some. I'll pause the movie." running to the stairs and stopping without thinking they both reached out their hands. Derek's tradition with Si. Then when Chloe's mom was still well she would run down the stairs with her. They both looked up at each other surprised.

"Sorry I do that with…" they said in unison

"Si"

"My mom"

"Well maybe since were best friends now we could do this together?" Derek said shyly not wait to make Chloe feel like Derek was weird. She just shook her head and smiled. It's been a while since she ran down the stairs with someone. And glad it was with Derek.

"On the count of three ….one…..two…..three!" they both took off from the top of the stairs. Derek counted of 34 steps on Chloe's. They went into the kitchen, Chloe dragging over a chair so she could reach the cupboard where Annette put the fruit roll ups and all the other treats. Grabbing a handful of everything she thought Derek would like then handing then down to him then pushing the chair back to the kitchen. While he held the snacks careful not to drop any Chloe went to the fridge for the drinks. Find they only had Pepsi and Chloe thought maybe that Derek would like coke better. But the cokes were in the basement. She wasn't allowed to go in the basement, that's where her imaginary friends were. She didn't know why people called them that they weren't her friends at all they were mean and nasty and Chloe was sure they had cooties.

"Sorry we have no coke there in the basement but I'm not allowed in the basement, I could call Annette to get you one" Chloe said hopefully not waiting to make Derek sad.

"It's ok I'm more of a Pepsi person anyway." He smiled at her then took the can of Pepsi. They went back to the movie room. Eating tons of sugary snacks they both were bouncing out of their seats at every exciting parts and cheering on Hercules. Finishing the movie they talked about what was there favorite part and what characters they liked and didn't like. It was five when Kit came by and picked Derek they waved good bye then linked pinky's before he walked out the door.

"Best friends?" Chloe asked Derek smiling shyly

"Best friends" Derek smiled back out Chloe. Walking across the lawn to his house he knew this was only one of the best days ever he would share with Chloe.

* * *

I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far I mean there still young so the chlerek fluff as good as when their younger BUUUUUT I have a question to ask y'all I'm letting you guys in on two possible scenarios of where I'm taking this story and you guys review and tell me

We keep the gang small for cute young chapters

Throughout the next chapters we watch them grow and experience different grades each chapters till high school and this is where the chlerek is finally coming out

So REVIEW and vote so I can start on the next chapter my lovelies review AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE

~AlwaysReading25


	5. Chapter 5 grade 1

So hai again guys I'm super excited so it seems ya'll want to see the older Derek and Chloe and the rest of the gang :D I have big plans for this story so ya'll keep reviewing and remember to follow and favorite So now I'm going to go through with mildly short/longish chapters of each grade till I get them old enough and guess what guys they start kindergarten and maybe if you guys are good I'll put out a one-shot when there older soon

Disclaimer:

Me: hey guys I brought my crayons want to draw together

The gang: (just staring)

Me: I already said I'm sorry about not updating for so long

Derek: You still don't own darkest powers

Me: My life is incomplete brb jumping off a bridge,

On with the reading

**GRADE 1**

Summer seem to go by as fast as it just came. Never the less Chloe and Derek were sewn by the hip. Every day they were either at each other houses, swim practice, water fights, and sleepovers in the backyard in the tents. She seen her first ever meteor shower with him it was something she would never forget. Longer days and shorter nights. Buckets of ice cream, freezies dripping down their chins. Having races on their bikes him secretly always let Chloe win, it was what you would call a perfect summer. Not a day was ever wasted they truly were the best of friends.

It was two days before they started kindergarten and they both were kind of scared. They sat on her tire swing both thinking about how summer went so fast like it just slipped through their hands.

"We have each other and Si, and were best friends so we stick together no matter what right Der?"

"No matter what we stick together Chlo I pinky promise." He wrapped his pinky around her tiny one, both of their skin sun kissed from being out every day. She smiled up at him. He gave her a crooked grin not knowing that grin would drive her crazy one day. (Wink wink ;))

He bit his lip because he had to tell her something he knew he could trust her no matter what but still.

"Chloe I have something to tell you and you can't tell Simon I told you this. We promised not to keep any secrets from each other right" she nodded her head" no matter what." She smiled up at him.

"Simon has cooties he kissed Liz." Her mouth dropped open, kissing was for parents when they got married but Simon and Liz weren't married so Simon now had cooties.

They both looked at each other and started laughing.

Derek's POV:

School started tomorrow Kit bought all the supplies he and Simon needed. It was first day tomorrow and he was scared he didn't admit it to his dad because he was supposed to be the strong one for Simon and Chloe. He tried flipping his hair to go into his eyes but it had no accomplishment kit made him get a haircut. He felt out of place not having his hair in his eyes like it wasn't normal. His Jade green eyes glowing against his onyx hair and tan skin.

Knowing if he didn't get to bed soon he would be too tired to get up. Class started at 8:30 and he didn't want to be late. Changing into his angry bird shirt and shorts he went to brush his teeth. The mint tooth paste calmed Derek because he loved brushing his teeth. Not like other kids he loved the after taste of mint and how clean and fresh his teeth felt. He wish Simon was like him, dad had to take him to get a cavity fixed while Derek's were perfect. He didn't want to brag but it felt good when his dad bought him the jelly donut and only he got one for being good and brushing his teeth while Simon didn't. Walking back to his room he went to check on Simon. As usual he was on the floor with his colouring books. His tiny lip sticking out when he concentrated. Even though they weren't blood related Derek loved Simon like a brother. He was the first one he opened up to let in his little 'pack'.

Simon looked up at his brother and smiled. He was the one he wasn't scared naturally. It's just who Simon is the one who could be your friend in a matter of minutes. He couldn't wait to meet more friends. If he didn't go to sleep soon he would be cranky and he didn't want to deal with a cranky Si.

"Time for bed school start early tomorrow." Simon started to put his crayons and stacks of colouring books away. His pile was too big for his tinny hands to carry so most of them were dropping out of his hands when we went to put them away. Derek smiled at his brother and went to help him.

"Thank you Derek" Simon said after climbing under his bed. He was changed and to no surprise to Derek he didn't brush his teeth. Pulling off his socks and attempting to throw them in his hamper but like always he missed.

"One day I will be a great basketball player and I'll make that shot with my eyes closed." He smiled at his brother. Derek then turned off his brothers light then left his room. He sort of felt better he had Chloe and Simon his two best friends and he knew no matter what he could count on them. Finally getting to his room he headed straight for his bed then pulling up his blankets to his chin just the way he liked it he fell asleep listening to his dads and Simons steady heart beats.

The sun spilling threw his own curtains woke Derek up it was still mildly humid so his short hair stuck to his own forehead. He threw the blankets off him then jumped off his bed then fixed it before running to the bathroom then turning on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up he went to wake up Simon. Simon had his batman blankets tangled up around his feet and his arm hanging off the bed. His mouths slightly open and drool running down his chubby cheeks. Softly shaking his brother awake Simon woke then rubbed his tiny eyes opened. They both smiled at each other than Derek left Simon to get ready. The shower was calming and relaxing but he knew he was procrastinating getting ready for school. Jumping out he pulled his clothes over his head. He ran to his window he pulled on the string that had a bell attached to the end he tugged on it. The other side of this string went to Chloe's room which was right across from his. The put in there in the summer. Of course when both their parents said it was ok.

Chloe opened her curtains then her window giving Derek a big smile then made his heart beat a little faster. He could smell the scent of strawberries from all the way over by his house.

"You ready and excited Chloe?' he gave her a big smile. Her smile got even bigger but then it dropped.

"Yeah but what happened I-if pe-p-people make f-fun of my st-stutter`` she was very self-conscious she didn't stutter in front of Derek anymore. He was the one she always felt safe and at home with.

``who cares about them Chloe their not worth your time if they treat you like that and if they make fun of you I'll make them regret it. ` She smiled over at him ``thanks Derek, I'll see you at school. ` They waved goodbye and shut their windows.

On the ride to the school Derek's stomach was turning not only from being in the car but also the nerves he had bundled up he no longer cared about himself but Chloe he wanted her happy and not feel scared about her stuttering . His dad parked the car then went around opening the door for Simon and Derek. They both jumped out of the car and taking kits hand they walked through the front doors of Lyle Elementary. The floors smelled of cleaner, the murmur of voices was so loud Derek already didn't like school. His nose stung from all the overwhelming scents. None the less he sucked it up then held his dads hand and walked towards the gym.

As the door opened he could smell her before he seen her. She was looking up at her dad he could tell she was trying not to cry. Her dad bent down to give her a quick hug got up and headed for the door. Poor Chloe was left standing there alone.

Derek started to pull his dad over to where she was standing. Letting go of his dads hand he walked the rest of the way to Chloe. Her alligator tear just dribbled down her tiny cheek. Derek was mad yet sad for her.

"Hey chlo, you ok?" he gave her a smile. She wiped away her tear the return the smile

"It's ok der dad just got called into work but I got you so it's ok"

The speech the principle gave was just murmuring when they sat in the lineup. All Derek could think of was Chloe. They both got called into the same class with Simon. The teacher put them in seats in alphabetically luckily Chloe and Derek was together. Although Simon was seated at the beginning due to his name starting with a B. He and Chloe laughed when S sat down and already started to the girl next two him.

The teacher gave them a project on their partner. You had to draw things about them like their favorite colour and foods, what TV shows they liked. Needless to say they didn't have to bother asking each other since they knew everything about each other.

They both were laughing since they both got everything right. School didn't seem as bad as they thought it would. Chloe was already mastering the alphabet since she loved writing stories and Derek was a genius with numbers since he already knew most of what they already taught him since he loved math. The first half was already mostly over and they were starting to like it. I mean 8 hours of spending at school with your best friend. Life couldn't get any better.

It was lunch and Derek traded his juice box with Chloe since she loved berry mix and he loved orange juice. He left to go wash up, he got jam on his hand and the sticky-ness was bothering him.

When he was washing his hands he heard Chloe's whimper. He shut off the water then ran back to the class. There towering over Chloe were two boys. They were tall but not like Derek. One smell from them he knew he had to get Chloe away from them. They were werewolves; he squared his shoulders then marched to them stepping in between the boys and Chloe.

"Leave her alone." He glared at then with his teeth clamped shut. They had a smirk on their face but it slowly faded away after they caught scent of Derek. They knew he was bigger and had the upper hand.

"We were just talking to her, we didn't do anything. Names Liam and this is my friend Ramon." The one with blonde hair said. They both waved goodbye the looked at Chloe then left. The hunger in their eyes is what scared Derek the most. Not for himself but for Chloe. Most young werewolves feed off fear from someone smaller. They thrived for being the bigger one.

He turned around to Chloe making sure she was ok.

"They didn't hurt you did they? "she shook her head" If they try to come around you every again tell me they won't see daylight every again." She gave him a smile.

For the rest of the year they didn't dare to even stare at Chloe. Derek's glares gave them quite a scare. Kindergarten was a breeze for them both. Colouring, trading snacks, and pushing Chloe in the swim. Spending days with Chloe was everything Derek wanted.

* * *

Cute first chapter right? I did this one extra-long for you guys :D I love this one so guys remember to btw you'll being seeing more of those evil liam and ramon

REVIEW / FAVORITE/ FOLLOW and derek and chloe will give you guys juice boxes

Yours truly Alwaysreading25


	6. Chapter 6 Worry wart syndrome

So guys I have my reason for not updating but let's just say I'm sorry so here is the chapter. Its spring break so I'm hoping to update as much as I can. Please don't hate me. These chapters are probably going to be short because I want the growing up to hurry up: 3 because I have so much planned for teenage Chloe and Derek

Anyways on with the disclaimer and on with the reading!

Disclaimer:

Chloe: You promised you wouldn't do that again

Me: I'm so sorry AGAIN

Chloe: Derek's mine you don't own DP

Me:*Jumps off cliff*

* * *

**Grade 2**

Derek hated bologna sandwiches but he didn't want to tell his dad that because it was Simon's favorite and his dad took time out his morning to make it for Derek. So he had to eat the bologna even though his favorite was strawberry jam.

His paper bag crumped when he pulled it out of his bag. Grade 1 was easy for Derek the school was even letting him skip a few grades because they didn't want him to waste his time learning stuff he already knew. The school board was still discussing if it was going to happen. He was excited to get a more challenging class but the thing was he would leave behind Chloe and Simon. He worried about it, what happens if someone tried to pick on either them in class Derek wouldn't be able to be there for either of them and he didn't like the thought of that ever happening.

He was so in thought he didn't notice little Chloe sneaking up behind him in the cafeteria. She was trying her hardest not to laugh at Derek. He was zoned out in thought glaring at his bologna sandwich. She slammed her tinny hands on the table

"BOOO!" she yelled at Derek. He jumped a bit and his emerald eyes went huge looking at Chloe. They stared at each other and started laughing hard till Chloe had to sit down clutching her stomach.

"Whatch thinking about so hard Derek?" Tilting her head honestly worried about her friend, he always over thought things. He smiled up at her. She loved his smile; they were rare so she knew she had to treasure everyone she got.

"Me skipping a few grades, if I get in that means I have to leave you and Si." His lower lip pushed out in a pout. She knew he didn't whine about things so when he did it meant it was series. She knew her best friend inside and out. It might have taken her longer then she liked but she finally did. That's why she reached over and grabbed his sandwich passing hers over. She once had been obsessed with strawberry jam but now it was too sweet for her taste. Derek however could eat it every day without complaint he lived for the sticky sweet substance. She loved his bologna sandwich because his father put so much effort into his sandwich making skills. She called him a sandwich artist. So she told her maid to make strawberry jam because she loved switching with Derek because it was the one few times she could look out for her best friend. Well they only time he would let her.

"Did you know that you're the best-est friend in the whole galaxy Chloe?" He smiled at her and she could see one of his front teeth were missing. She leaned over the table to get a closer look.

"When did you lose that one?" Her mouth in a tiny O as she studied her friend's gap between his teeth.

"Last night" he mumbled "How much you get for it?" she asked. He pulled out a five dollar bill from his pocket. She laughed with him

"Hey Derek I think you should skip a couple grade because your obvious going to get it. You should worry about me and Si. We're going to stay at the same school just a different class. So don't worry about us or…. I'll stop switching sandwiches with you!" She crossed her arms to give her a more grown up look. Derek smiled at her attempted because the hello kitty shirt and plastic ring she loved wearing kind of defeated the purpose. He knew she was right and he really did love her sandwiches.

"Ok I'll do it but only if you promise that no matter what where going to be friends no matter what and I mean no matter what ok Chloe?" She grinned over at him both her front teeth missing. He still thought she looked like one of those beautiful angels that were in his dad's paintings.

She leaned over and extended out her right hand pinky sticking out.

She was happy she didn't want Derek to give up something for her because she was short and helpless. Derek seemed to keep growing every day while Chloe since last year managed to grow a couple inches she knew she would never catch up to her friend. His hair still swept into his emerald eyes which was the only thing she didn't like when it came to Derek. Derek loved how Chloe's hair was always in braids. She developed an obsession to them after she watched "The Hunger Games" only a billion times. She raved about how the graphics where amazing and the plot and lines well put together. He would sometimes get bored of how every time he came over they would watch movie after movie but time with Chloe was never boring so he never quite minded anything as long as he had his best friend. She played video games with him because that's what he liked to do even though she wasn't really into them. He didn't ask her to play any sports because she had no talent for that what so ever she would end up hurting herself or the ones around her, but running that's something they both liked so racing was their favorite game.

"I pinky promise forever cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye" Chloe even pretended to poke herself in the eye with an imaginary pin. Locking his pinky with hers he knew she wouldn't lie to him so he believed her.

Grade 2 was a pretty bland year for them nothing special really. But grade 3 however was different Derek was approved for skipping one grade ahead of Chloe and Simon. Over the summer after grade one they grew even close if that was possible. Buying walkie talkies so they could speech to each other before they went to be. They pretended to be spies going under dangerous missions, all summer they never grew bored of the game. Every day the missions changed from rescuing Simon from the evil villain Liz or stealing the precious strawberry jam jar without getting caught. It was perfect.

* * *

So making up to you I gave you chelerk fluff well as fluffy they can get at grade 2 and I know Sooo short but I just really want them to be older because I'm having a hard time figuring out something new every time when there young yet but none the less forgive me and FAVORITE/FOLLOW AND REVIEW IM BEGGING I LOVE REVIEWs SO PLEASE REVIEW (hehehhehe I mentioned HG sorry I'm a die heart fan)

Yours truly

-alwaysreading25


	7. Chapter 7 not the sharpest tool

So I have come back with my writers block gone :D I wrote a chapter but scraped it because it was boring. So here is an update to those who all fav/review/followed I LOVE YOU GUYS, Btw I'm moving on because I feel like I'm just writing fillers so this is where it gets juicy and keep in mind bear with me ;)

Disclaimer

Simon: I'm surprised people still actually read your story considering you don't update regularly or at all

Joan: hey why you got to be so mean?

Simon: I can be mean just watch

(Jumps on a table) Joan doesn't own DP ( jumps off and runs away laughing)

Joan: so hurtful :'(

ON WITH THE READING LOVLIES

* * *

**Chapter 7: You mean more to me then my harry potter limited edition DVD collection**

Even with Derek skipping grade 2 he still was ahead of his class and everything was way too easy for him. He liked his class though he even made a friend named peter but no matter what Chloe and Derek were still best friends, Playing tag at recess cops and robbers. Him always letting Chloe catch him when she was it just so they can be it together. Sitting together in the cafeteria and still trading sandwiches. Derek's love for strawberry jam never faded. Even though Chloe and Simon had moved their love on to turkey sandwiches. Despite being in different classes everything seemed to stay the same between Chloe and Derek. Except one thing a certain red head boy of the name Nate was trying to steal Chloe away from Derek he was certain of it. Even though the boy was quiet Derek knew the boy hid behind shy smiles he himself wanted Chloe to himself. As long as Derek was around Chloe would be his best friend not Nate.

"Derek, Nate and I are just friends you're my best friend and nobody could ever replace you I promised you that remember we pinky swore." Chloe said as she they walked to the front of the school to be picked up. He smiled up at her because Chloe only spoke of the truth to him. She never broke one of their pinky promises ever.

"Of course I remember that we pinky swore. I guess your right I mean this summer marks our fourth year as best friends." They both smiled at each other. Could it already be four years that they been friends? The years have been speeding by but it also felt like they been friends their entire lives. Everything that happened before he and Chloe met was a blur. He couldn't remember not having his best friend. Over the time span the two have changed since they first met. Chloe's bleach blonde hair was slowly fading into a more strawberry blonde colour. She grew a little more than she was; she lost some of the baby fat but her cheeks still plump.

Derek continued to sprout; he even fit in with all the grade four boys and even towered over some. His hair completely night black but he was still on the skinny side.

It was Kits turn to pick up the kids from school since Chloe lived next door to Simon and Derek it only seemed right they carpool. Knowing Derek's dad he was going to be late so they both sat on the benches, Simon still playing on the playground.

Chloe grabbed the bag from the ground and pulled out the container of strawberries Annette packed for her. Offering the container to Derek he popped a couple in his mouth. He was thinking the first time he ever saw Chloe he smiled up at her and thought girls still had cooties but when he grows up and has to marry some lady to be his wife he would choose Chloe. I mean they were best friends it would be like it was now right? They had sleepovers, ate the same dinner, played at each other's houses and practically were already family.

Interrupting Derek's thoughts Liam and Ramon and there lame friends came up to the friends

"DEREK AND CHLOE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST CAME LOVE THEN A BABY CARRIGE."

"Will you guys ever grow up?" Derek said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh look we've upset poor Derek, Chloe why don't you go get him a tissue so he can go cry." Her light brows knot together. Its one thing to make fun of her but when someone teases Derek it's a whole different story. He didn't do anything to fight back he just always took it. He had self-control whereas Chloe could care less. Her tiny feet stomped in front of the tall mean boy.

"Leave Derek alone would you? What's your problem anyway we have never done anything to you so why don't you just get lost Liam." The tiny blond glared at the boy with fury. Derek didn't want to make a big deal out of anything so as he reached for the blonde Liam pushed her down. Derek's nose flared, stepping in between Liam and Chloe. Giving Liam a look he turns around and reaches for her hand bring her up the ground. Helping dust the dirt off her jacket he turns to face Liam.

"You better leave now Liam before you make me mad." His face hard as stone, he's not joking which scares a part of him. He knows he should listen to his father. Be the bigger person and walk away because their words don't mean anything. But Liam pushed past just words, he could have hurt Chloe. Liam steps closer the Derek.

"Derek!" Kit calls from the care not wanting things to get out of hand for his son. Grabbing Chloe's hand Derek walks around Liam and his group of friends. Climbing into the car Derek feels like his head is going to explode he can't stay still so he settles for taping his foot. His father looking in the rear view mirror concern written on his face.

"Derek" Chloe's voice pulling him out if his anger. "You ok don't worry about Liam he's a tool."

"And not the sharpest in the shed either" Making him smile was like breathing with Chloe. That just how best friends were always there for each other. They laugh and everything just magically goes back to normal.

* * *

Derek and Simon are leaving for the long weekend to go visit a family friend named Andrew and Chloe's dad's still working everyday so he had to call in a babysitter.

"Chloe hurry up and get in the tub before I call your dad you know I'm in charge." Screams Gabriella screams she's the newest babysitter. Not wanting to upset her she jumps into the tub but her mother's necklace gets caught on the sliding down to the tub. Braking the clasp from her neck. Biting her lip, she's going to get in trouble. Deep trouble she was told never to talk it off ever. Putting it on the counter she decides she's going to get the babysitter to try help her fix it after she's done her bath. Leaving the bathroom smelling of strawberries. She shows the babysitter the necklace and begs for help. Even resorting to pulling what Derek called her 'secret weapon' puppy dog eyes with a side of pouting. However

Chloe's not allowed downstairs, which is where the toolbox is. Which Gabriella told her to get.

"Chloe don't be lazy do you want this fixed or not?" She could see the annoyed look on the older girls face. She wanted to impress her show her that Chloe Sanders was a big girl that wasn't scared of anything and sometimes was cool and broke the rules. Then when Derek got back she would tell him that she braved the basement and all about the adventure she had when he was gone.

Giving herself a pep talk as she was at the top of the stairs looking don't the dark basement her dad only used it as storage nothing more. The stairs creaked all the way down and the light switch was at the bottom of the stairs. The slap of her bare feet hitting the cement at the bottom of the steps echoed. Reaching on her toes she stretched for the light switch.

Something made a creaking sound behind her to the right. She right away turned around, nothing but darkness the only light coming from top of the stairs. Turning quickly flipping the switch she sees the tools she races towards it.

"T… brr…ight" a voice whispers. Her minds playing tricks on her she knows it, maybe it's the babysitter playing jokes on her. Either way Chloe doesn't want to show any weakness. She snatches the bag the hits the lights running as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Nnn. Ot... Liiii...Ght...You" She doesn't care what she thinks the babysitter can bring the thing back down stairs herself. Knowing she won't believe Chloe she doesn't tell the babysitter. She's not sure she wants to even tell Derek about this. What if they thought she was crazy would if she ended up like her mother. Another thing Derek didn't know was that her mother wasn't right. She would do what most kids were good at she would keep quiet. Placing the necklace back to its rightful place the babysitter tucks her in for bed. Chloe doesn't want to think, girls at her age aren't supposed to have these worries but she does.

* * *

Soooo my lovely reads it's been soo long I wrote this chapter 3 times the first 2 came out as more fillers but I'm so bored of fillers and some people have been questioning why Chloe's mom in the hospital some of you might have guessed if not (hint: why is she so protective of Chloe wearing the necklace.) but to come a surprise guess you'll never guess who! And more chlerek to come. But did you like my twist to chloes basement story? And I just wanted to say thanks to the reader who went the extra mile and PM me encouraging me on asking for more next chapters for you (you know who you are ;) ) So REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW please every single one means so much to me

-joan


End file.
